


Perfect Gift

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, M/M, implied Peter/Neal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: This fills the warm colors square on my Gen Prompt Bingo card \o/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> This fills the _**warm colors**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0zoml1kmkm14s2x/forPeter_signed.png?dl=0)  



End file.
